


Slow and Low

by Kellygirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underestimating Steve leads to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Low

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'The New Style.'

Danny figured he knew all he needed to know about Steve after their first week together, no, no, fuck that, after their first day together. Now that they were more than partners he was learning that what he knew only touched the tip of the iceberg that was Steve McGarrett.

The first few times they‘d gotten naked Steve had been hesitant when he touched Danny, hands brushing against Danny’s stomach or thighs but not lingering. Danny figured Steve was shy, maybe not used to getting what he wanted.

Now, Danny realized Steve wasn’t shy, he’d been holding back.

The real Steve was a greedy hedonist who was going to fuck Danny to death. Hands that used to touch him like Steve was asking permission now invaded and touched and took. Steve used his mouth like a fucking pro and Danny was not stupid enough to tell him he sucked dick like it was his job, but the noises Danny made in response to that tongue were ridiculous and made Danny embarrassed but were impossible to stop.

Right now, Steve lay between his legs, one hand jacking Danny’s dick while his mouth worked miracles. His other hand kept pushing at Danny’s thighs until they were spread as far as they could go. Danny groaned and closed his eyes when slick fingers glided over his balls before pushing behind them and slipping down to slide inside his body.

Danny shuddered as Steve’s tongue licked figure eights across the head of his cock. He whined, a surprised quickly cut off sound, when Steve deep throated him. He closed his eyes and panted, the spark of an orgasm growing closer. His eyes popped open when Steve squeezed the base of his dick, stopping the approaching climax.

That action almost made him whine again. He didn’t protest as Steve left his dick alone for a few minutes and skated his mouth over other body parts. Danny never knew he had so many hot spots. He blamed every newly discovered one on Steve. The man was relentless and chased arousal across Danny’s body like he chased down a suspect.

When Steve’s mouth returned to Danny’s cock, Danny’s attention focused on that and only that. He was a little sensitized but the tongue lapping softly across his dick still felt incredibly good. Little licks and then Steve’s mouth slurping lazily had his climax making a quick return.

Danny’s feet flexed and he swore his toes curled in anticipation. Once again, Steve squeezed just hard enough to stop his body’s rhythm. He opened his eyes, his body hot and out of control. “What the fuck? You gonna let me come or what?”

Green eyes studied him before Steve rose up on his knees and pulled his fingers out. He smirked and said, “Eventually yeah.”

Danny had to give it to Steve, the man prepared for an invasion in the best possible way; condom slicked on, more slippery stuff over it, before moving the infinitesimal inch closer and nudging into Danny’s body like it somehow needed convincing to let Steve in.

Danny groaned and gave it up, his hips arching hungrily up towards Steve as he set up a rapid pace. Steve’s earlier cock teasing seemed to have effected him as much as it had Danny. He kept one hand on Danny’s dick while his hips moved like a well oiled machine.

Danny had seen Steve use his government paid training a number of ways but this was the first time he’d seen it and realized how much power and finesse played out over Steve’s body.

The orgasm blindsided him and Danny gave a short yell as it erupted from his body like a volcano. Mixed with the pleasure is the relief that Steve let it happen. Something about the whole not letting him come made Danny wary and intrigued at the same time. He’ll think about it later when he can actually think.

Little bolts of pleasure made Danny feel pretty mellow. Plus there was the bonus of getting to watch Steve’s body while he braced his arms on the bed and went for it like he was trying to cross a finish line.

He only smiled when Steve came with a genuine cave man grunt that Danny planned to tease him about, and collapsed onto Danny’s fucked out body.

Steve breathed heavily onto his neck where Danny suspected he was also drooling onto him because Steve would do that. He slapped at Steve’s back and rolled his eyes when all he got was a snort and Steve squirming as he tried to get even more comfortable on top of Danny’s body.

“Yeah, it was great, and we both saw fireworks but if you don’t move I’ll suffocate and you’ll have to explain to the Governor how you killed your partner in an after glow related incident.”

Steve puffed out laughter across his collarbone and while it felt good, Danny had to pee. He shoved Steve off of him which took more effort than he’d wanted to expend after the mind blowing sex.

His legs hurt more than his ass did and if he had to take some Tylenol after having sex with his crazy partner he was going to be pissed. After using the bathroom he put on boxers and went and got two beers. He stopped in the bedroom door to watch Steve change the sheets. When the bottom sheet was tucked and snug against the mattress, Danny restrained an urge to run and jump on the bed. His mom used to let him do that as she whipped the top sheet over his head and laughed at his giggles.

Steve was busy acting like any moment a general was going to show up and bounce a quarter off the bed so Danny sat on the bed the moment the top sheet was straightened and tugged tightly across the mattress. Steve frowned at him but didn’t say anything, just drank the beer Danny handed him. Danny kept smirking at him until Steve sighed and sat on the bed.

Just as Danny opened his mouth to tease, Steve raised one hand and said, “Just. Don’t. Is it wrong that I want to sleep on clean sheets? Also if you want to actually sleep, trust me, this is the way.”

Danny frowned. “What do you mean?”

Steve looked embarrassed and peeled the paper away from the beer bottle. “The smell sometimes get me, um, excited.”

Danny blinked then burst out laughing.

“The odor of stale and sweaty sex turns you on?”

Steve finished his beer. “No, dumb ass, it has to be me and the person I’m with. Smell is linked to memory and I start remembering why the sheets smell the way they do and I want to do it again.”

Danny shook his head and sipped his beer. “Only you.”

He finished his beer and propped the pillows on the bed behind his back so he could sit up. “So what was up with the teasing?”

Steve smirked and crawled over him to lay beside him. “Like it didn’t you?”

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, it was good. Why’d you do it though?”

Steve imitated Danny’s shrug and laughed when Danny slapped his arm. “Just thought you might like it.”

Danny grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, but kept it on mute. “Any other kinky shit going on in that head of yours.”

Steve yawned and flung one arm over Danny’s stomach. “You’ll just have to stick around and find out.”

Danny laughed kept flipping through the channels. Like he was going anywhere, anytime soon.

End


End file.
